InkHeart Our World
by Weapon-Master
Summary: Liah and Yvette are both 'Silvertoungs' and ar best friends. But what happeneds when Dustfinger and Fraid join then in real live? DustfingerxOc FraidxOc


[[Authors Note: Um…Letting you know now nothing goes into the books. Mostly 'cuz I don't know how to say how they go in. Also I DO NOT OWN INKHEART.]

l:Liah's P.O.V:l

I was happy that my best friend was spending the night again. We had so much fun today we spent the day with my dad. We had gone the L.A library and got some books. He wanted to take us so we could read them before it was torn down. But once we got home he let us watch Inkheart. I loved the Movie it was great. Yvette, my best friend, wanted me to read her some of the beginning of Inkheart because we were messing around and wanted to act as if the gift existed and here is were my story begins.

"Come one just the first four Slivertongue" Yvette joked around "No…Something might come out of the book" I said my face as grim as someone who had just lost a family member. Suddenly then we started laughing. After a good minute of laughing I stood up and nodded "I'll read the first four and only those four okay Yvette" She nodded and I sighed "Okay here we go" It was calm as I read. But strange things started happing as I read. We could here the tapping of rain on my window and the whispering of the books around us. Now I was on the part were they described Dustfinger.

Then it happened, There stood the fire eater. He was like the book said. Shoulder length, sandy hair and three scares across his face as pale as moon light, only he was younger a lot younger as in he was a teenager. We looked at him shocked and scared. Finally he spoke "Were the hell am I at now and why, how did I get here, and why the hell am I a teenager again?" I replied scared for my friend, for she was still in shock "Your in my world now Dustfinger….but I can't send you back until I can find a writer or someone one so please be patent, please" He's reply was violet. "I've waited twelve years to get out of one story to only put back into enough. I just want to go home!" He saw the book in my hands and grabbed it. I reacted the only way I knew how. I stood up and kicked him were the sun don't shine. Grabbing the book back I yelled at him. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL MY BOOK EVER AGAIN UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FACE TO FACE WITH A DINO, YOU GOT THAT!?" I felt a hand at my shoulder and turned around to see Yvette white as a sheet. "You can read people out of books…..just like Mo"

The next thing to happen was my mother and father ran into the room and saw Dustfinger. My dad looked at me and Screamed "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A BOY IN YOUR ROOM" Scared I replayed "I read him out of the story ask Yvette, Heck ask him" My dad looked to Dustfinger and said "Did she really" Dustfinger nodded and said. "I want her to read me back into it…" Sighing my dad shook his head "I don't think she can do that just, stay here for the night okay." My mother and father then left and closed the door. "I can read you Gwin. If you want" I said hating myself for what I did. All He did to reply was nod and smile. So I read his horned marten out of the book. _Now I don't feel so bad at him being here_ I thought after watching him fall asleep onto the couch. Oddly enough I was tired as well so I told Yvette good night and went to sleep

l:Yvette's P.O.V:l

Today, was the weirdest day in my entire life. That's why I loved it. My Best Friend can read people out of books, Real people. Dustfinger…He was mad at being here, be Liah promised to send him back. And she always keeps her promises no matter what. I watched her fall asleep and then I wanted to see If I had the gift as well. Slowly I picked up Peach's and started reading. Then out of no were a box of peaches appeared in front of me. Picking up a peach, I bit into it. It was the sweets thing I had ever tasted in my life. I choose not to wake up Liah. So I hide the peaches. "I'll tell here in the Morin," I whispered to my self laying down on the floor. I always preferred the floor over a bed. Weird hu, well I decided to just read the rest of Inkheart for now. "'Good night' Whispered Mo'" Was all I read aloud from the book to see what happed nothing did so I stopped and just read to my self. After a while, I don't know how long, I feel asleep Reading Inkheart.

[A.N. Okay writes block at the end I didn't know what to put so for Yvette since almost everything was pointed out in Liah's pov okay well thx for reading. Review and a new chap is posted. And well Also the first two people to message me bad guys profile (any formant) ill add them to the story]


End file.
